


Mrs. Romanoff?

by scarl3twidow



Category: Marvel
Genre: Awesome Wanda Maximoff, F/F, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Protective Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:43:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarl3twidow/pseuds/scarl3twidow
Summary: "I think I prefer Romanoff rather than Maximoff" she says smiling." I do think it's better" she smiles and leans over to kiss her.





	1. Chapter One: How I fell

I sat down at the chair and held my cup. "You can't just sit there after what happened" I look to see a brunette. 

"Your hair changed" I smiled.

"Your accent is fading" she smirks.

"So how's vision" she asks. "He pretty much is happy with what we have" I sip my cofee. "I believe you owe me something by the way" she says. 

"Oh the jacket" I look at her. "yeah that" she sips her tea and fixes her shades. "the red one" I say waiting for her to confirm.

"the red one - it's bullet proof,,Stark made it for me" she says.

"I want it" I said. "have it,,take care of it for me" she smiles and leaves a dollar on her table. She went pass me and taps my shoulder. I grab her hand. "will I ever see you again?' she smiles. "right where you want me to be" she leans closer "im a call away Wanda" she shifts her position and faces me with a smile. "call me" I whisper she smiles again and gives me a soft kiss. 

"I-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this sucks lol
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on twitter @scarl3twidow i follow back.. :D


	2. Flashback-It took me back there

I groaned the moment the sun shined on my eyes. 

"I see your up?" I look to see my younger brother. "then stop looking you idiot" I glared at him. "okay,okay" he says raising his hands up and backing away from my room.  
After doing my routine I went to grab my keys and rushed to my car. "hey,, you forgot breakfast Wanda" he says. I rolled my eyes knowing what my brother would do next.  
"here a toast" he chuckles and kisses my cheek. "take care sis" he smiles. 

"same for you Pietro" I smiled. 

Arriving at the school I took a deep breathe. "good morning Ms. Maximoff" I hear a kid say I sent him off a smile and started walking towards my room. "hello everyone the names Ms. Maximoff,, Wanda Maximoff" I smiled and looked at a bunch of kids smiling. "okay lets start the day with an introduce yourself" I smiled. "Let's start with you" I said pointing to a blonde little girl. 

"Hi my name is Krista...."

I sighed.

"...hi,,my name is Lize and I am the next super hero" 

I chuckled and stood up. "Hey Lize" she looks up to me and says "my mom has a picture of you" she smiles and happily skips her way to her desk. The kid's words brought me curiosity but I just swept it off. 

Classes ended earlier. The day wasn't that long for today. 

A woman walks up to the room. "mommy!" Lize runs up to the woman. I can barely see her face, it was covered by her red hair. But her face I saw it before. It can't be her. "No" I said under my breath. It's her. "Wanda" she says. "N-nat" I stutter.


End file.
